


His Boss' Secret

by dalg00na



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blood licking, Boss - Freeform, Degradation, Dom/sub, IDK HOW TF DO EVEN TAG LMAO, Licking, Light Bondage, Lube, M/M, Masochism, Neck Licking, Nipple Biting, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sexual Teasing, Titillation, Vibrators, Whipping, bullet vibrator, necktie bondage, seduced, vibrator taped to penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalg00na/pseuds/dalg00na
Summary: Italy gets a message from his boss, Germany, to come over to his house to talk about his "urges". He gets tested to who's more dominant in bed, which reveals the side of his boss he's never seen before.
Relationships: Germany/Italy (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 16





	1. 1

"So, Ger. What's your purpose to have me come over to your house?"

"Italien," Germany leaned closer to Italy's nonexistent ear, then placed his hands on the slightly shorter man's shoulders. "I have urges that I can't describe."

Italy's eyes widened, " _Fuck..._ " he got embarrassed and tried to shove Germany away from him but instead the taller man pushed him down onto the couch instead.

"I remember you flirted with me once when we were at the bar."

"And you walked away? I was just joking! What the hell is this "urges" about?"

That question made Germany smirk. "You started to have feelings for me and it made me uncomfortable because we're childhood friends, I even tried to ghost you on messages." Germany let go of his right hand to place it on the other man's cheek, "And at the same time, my instincts want me to accept your feelings."

"So what now?" Italy asked, looking annoyed.

"Well," Germany got up from his seat and extended his arm to Italy, "Come to my room, I want to see who's more dominant in bed." He said in a sultry tone.

" _Fucking pervert._ " Italy got up and took Germany's arm as he was guided to the hallways and the door that lead to Germany's room. Inside the room has a nightstand with scented candles on top, and a large box secured with a padlock placed at the left side of his bed.

"What's with the scented candles?" Italy turned around to see Germany locking the door.

"I bought them because I thought it would be hot." Germany said as he pulls down his tie.

"And that box over there?" 

"Oh this?" Germany takes out a key from his pocket and opened up the box, inside of it was sex toys and other BDSM equipment, much to Italy's shock.

"Österreich bought this box for me for storing my secrets." He walked towards Italy and lifted up his chin.

"D-Does he know-" Italy, still frozen from what he saw in the box, could hardly finish his sentence and was interrupted.

"He never even bother looking what's inside because it's only for me and no one else is allowed to see it. If he finds out that I'm keeping sex toys I bet he doesn't care anyway."

Germany let go of Italy's chin, leaned over to his neck and starts slowly licking it. It made the country gasp and flinched, he then massaged Italy's crotch with his fingers which made him release a moan out of his throat.

"M-Merda!"

Listening to him moaning gives amusement to the German because it felt like music to his ears, he then released his fingers after he noticed a bulge forming in Italy's pants.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"What?"

"Take your clothes off until there's nothing left, if you do it slowly then I'll do the job. We're getting spicy tonight, mein Schatz~"

Looking at his stern expression, Italy gets intimidated at what Germany ordered him to. Germany is his boss, of course he'll do whatever the domineering man wants him to. What made him nervous is because he had never seen this side of his boss before. Being seduced by his words, he obeyed, with his jacket, shirt, pants, boxers and shoes now all on the floor and layed on the bed.

Italy blushed, embarrassed to expose his nude body in front of his so-called boss, he hitched as he watched him take off his vest and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing a bit of his pecs and abs.

Germany proceeds to walk over to the bed, swiftly pinned Italy's arms above his head.

"W-Wait!" Italy can feel his adrenaline rising, he can't decide whether or not to give in to his boss or yell at him to stop. But he chose the first option anyway as the dominant began to wrap around his wrists with his tie he took off earlier, the burning sensation got stronger when Germany started to lick his neck again, he enjoyed it.

Germany, searching for sensitive spots, bit Italy's neck. Italy whimpered and tried to struggle as it felt like several needles being pierced into his skin.

"They're sharp like your- Mmph!"

"Don't, fucking, say that."

Before Italy could continue speaking, he got his mouth silenced by dominant's hand.

Germany licked the blood from the bite mark, making Italy hitch again but he let him continue the foreplay. Germany stopped at Italy's left nipple and starts teasing it with his tongue until it hardened, it made him excited that he left another bite mark on it.

"F-Fuck! Germany!"

"You want me to stop?"

"No! Do whatever you want with it."

Germany left a trail of kisses down his body until he stopped at noticing a precum on Italy's cock that erected a minute ago.

"I've said it before that this was supposed to be a test of who's more dominant, but look at you. Was für eine Schlampe."

Germany creeped a grin, thinking of something that will reveal more of Italy's perverted side, went to the box to pick a riding crop and a bullet vibrator with a remote but he kept them in his pocket because he'll use it later.

Italy gazed at Germany who was now brandishing a riding crop, made his eyes filled with lust and opened his legs, excited thinking what Germany would do to him with that.

"If you enjoy it, prove to me you're worthy of being my assistant~" Germany smirked and licked his lips.

Italy felt a sting inflicted into his cock and clenched his teeth to prevent himself from making any noise, but he can't as a whip after another striked into him.

"You don't need to hide it, mein Schatz~ You already proved yourself as a masochistic whore who wants to be railed by his handsome boss." 

After he's done whipping Italy's cock, Gerrmany dropped the riding crop into the floor. Aroused from the sight of the meat rod now full of whip marks, he unbuckled and unzipped his pants, releasing his erected member from its clothed prison and plunged it into his hole, but it was too tight he pulled it out quickly when Italy screamed from the top of his lungs.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that you're still a virgin?"

Germany thought of an idea to keep the country pleasured, so he brought a lubricant from the drawer and cutted a piece of tape he'll use with the vibrator with scissors.

"This would be less painful, but this is your punishment for being a slut."

He wrapped the tape around Italy's cock along with the vibrator, pulled out the remote from his pocket and flipped the switch on full speed.

"Germany- aaaaahh.. It's- so- aaahh.."

Germany, being a sadist he is, chuckled at the tied up Italian squirming under him while listening to him moaning and cursing at the same time.

"You must've really enjoyed your punishment."

He opened up the bottle of lubricant, squeezing the fluid below until it fully coated his member.

"Don't cum without my permission yet, I have something more~"

Germany plunged his wet member into Italy's hole, lifting up the submissive country's legs to let him rest on his shoulders and gripped his hands into his hips, the country received a mixture of pain and pleasure that he could hardly ever handle anymore from the small toy vibrating on his cock and getting nailed hard at the same time that it made him feel like he went to heaven, screaming the dominant's name.

"Aaah.... Germany, please! I'm going to-"

"Beg for me more." Germany groaned while still thrusting in and out until he reached the climax, spraying out his warm semen inside Italy, at the same time the submissive country ejaculated from the toy, which was now turned off and taken out by Germany and tossed it into the floor.

"You're really good at flirting with me, but you get so subservient in bed." He looked down on the now exhausted country panting for air and took off the tie and put back Italy's arms down. "But you did a great job at pleasing your boss' desires, now get some rest.

Italy's vision blurred, the last thing he saw before his eyes completely shut was Germany stripping off his shirt and slid down his pants leaving only his boxers.

Germany layed down next to Italy, took off his glasses and placed it on the nightstand and tucked the blanket into both of them, blows out the candles and slept.


	2. Bonus Chapter

Italy slowly opened up his eyelids to see the sunlight shining through the window, he scanned around the room to see his clothes scattered on the floor along with Germany's.

"What the hell just happened?" He thought while still confused what happened last night, he then turned to face Germany who is still asleep.

"Oh, Buongiorno-" He paused, noticing Germany being completely shirtless. He lifted up the blanket realizing he's completely naked which made him yelp, while Germany is in his boxers on. Italy slowly tried to move out from the bed but stopped when he heard Germany groan.

"Guten Morgen Italien." The familiar voice behind him made him hitch, he got out of the bed quickly and turned around to Germany while his face still blushing red.

"Where are you going?"

"I just wanted to take a shower."

"I'll join."

"I want to take a bath by myself!"

"I'll do it for you." Germany got out from his bed and slid down his boxers.

Italy sighed and followed Germany heading to the bathroom door, as they entered the bathroom he quickly stepped into the tub before Germany could. 

"Something wrong?" Germany asked as he turned the shower knob on, looking at Italy who seems to be spacing out.

"N-nothing!" Italy shook his head, "It's just embarrassing for me to bath with you." 

"What did you think I was saying?" Germany rubbed the soap all over Italy's body.

"I mean you're my boss, I can't say no to everything you want me to do because I'm afraid you'll coerce me into it."

Germany pulls himself closer to his lover and wraps his arms around him with a worried look on his face, "I'm sorry that I got too rough on you last night."

"No, it's fine-" Italy felt the warmth being hugged by Germany, he didn't expect his boss to be this gentle.

"But it was your first time, I never slept with anyone before. When I found out you fell hard for me I started to lose control."

"I know," Italy chuckled, "You're just some horny bastard."

"And this is one thing I forgot." 

"Hmm?"

Germany pressed his lips against Italy's, with their tongues wrestling each other and a string of saliva connected between them when they pulled away.

"Ich liebe dich, Italien."

"Ti amo anch'io."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, there is a conversation between them and Austria. But I left it unfinished and decided to turn it into a comic instead.
> 
> Alright here's my explanation of how I depict CH GerIta:
> 
> I don't like the idea of this ship being too overly wholesome so sorry to Hetalians who expected my depiction to be that way.
> 
> I tried to give it a different dynamic that will give a different vibe from the Hetalia counterpart, but oh boy. When I joined my friend's MEP (the theme is dark ships) I used GerIta for some reason and had no idea why, but my friend accepted it. I started to ship them more after seeing some spicy art of it from da_friix on Twitter and Instagram.
> 
> So for the "dark" part of the ship, it started with Italy texting Germany that he might have feelings for him which made Germany uncomfortable not because they're childhood friends, but because they're both sons of dictators which made him feel embarrassed that people might give them stares, so he ghosted him. Germany looked at the messages again and his instincts started to tell him to accept Italy's feelings. That night, He texted Italy to come over to his house, challenging him into who's nore dominant because of the incident at the bar and they fricked. In my scrapped headcanon, Germany slept with Italy only for his own pleasure so he chooses to be friends with benefits but won't tell Italy. Later changed that he slept with him for both love and pleasure, but he felt lust more than love in their relationship which I made it obvious why he never kissed Italy or tell him "I love you" after they fricked in the previous chapter.
> 
> Yes I had struggles of rewriting Germany several times because I feel like I made him a literal asshole on that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the only ship I can write in Countryhumans fanfics because they're way easier to write lmao
> 
> Some of you might not get why Germany tested Italy into who's more dominant. This is because when Italy flirted with him once, he expected him to be the one to dominate him but then turns out to be the opposite.
> 
> I headcanon that Germany and Austria share the same house, no idea why I came up with this although I don't see them as related or anything like that.
> 
> Yes I know the descriptions of the sex scenes are kinda repetitive, constructive criticism is welcome tho.


End file.
